Rainbow in The Rain
by berlindia
Summary: Dibawah payung biru dongker itu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan diantara hujan deras dan awan kelabu akhirnya Jongin pun menemukan 'pelangi'nya sendiri. / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin / ChanKai / M / Sherina - Pelangiku / Selamat Akhir Tahun! :)


Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Owner dan member **ChanKai Shipper Indonesia** yang lagi pada galau gara-gara gak ada fanfic ChanKai hahahahaha..

Sebenarnya saya udah bikin fanfic **HunLay** untuk menutup tahun 2014. Tapi **Chankai** gak ada salahnya juga hehehe..

.

.

.

Selamat akhir tahun!

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : Rainbow in The Rain

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Song : Sherina - Pelangiku

.

.

.

_Titik titik hujan masih membasahi_

_Kala kau menyapa, pelangiku.._

"Sedang apa?" tanya namja bertubuh jangkung pada namja berkulit tan yang tampak tersenyum sambil memandang sesuatu ditengah derasnya hujan. Tapi namja tan itu hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Menunjukkan pasangan muda yang tengah berlari menerobos hujan. "Yixing dan Sehun?" gumam namja jangkung itu dengan heran.

"Romantis ya?" tanya Jongin si namja berkulit tan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Setahuku Sehun tidak suka hujan-hujanan." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap kakak kelasnya Park Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Paling Yixing yang memaksa Sehun," gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Bawa payung?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Mungkin aku menunggumu yang selalu tidak membawa payung," jawab Jongin sambil memainkan payung lipatnya namun matanya menatap langit yang ditutupi awan kelam. Jongin tidak sadar jika namja jangkung disampingnya tampak tersenyum lembut entah karena apa. "Tapi hujan yang deras sekali pun akhirnya akan reda juga," ucap Jongin sambil membuka payungnya saat hujan yang ia tunggu akhirnya tidak terlalu deras menyerupai anak topan lagi. "Mau pulang bersama hyung?" tawar Jongin yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

Sejak dulu jika hujan, Chanyeol dan Jongin pasti berbagi payung bersama. Jongin akan diantarkan sampai apartemennya. Lalu si payung berwarna biru dongker itu akan dibawa oleh Chanyeol hingga rumahnya. Besok paginya Chanyeol akan memberikan payung itu pada Jongin. Jika pulang sekolah hujan, maka keduanya akan berbagi payung lagi. Ini semacam siklus dan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan selama musim hujan.

"Hyung kau itu selalu berpikir postif ya?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa pun yang terjadi kau selalu tersenyum," ucap Jongin lagi yang membuat namja jangkuk itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Seperti pelangi itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah pelangi kecil diantara awan kelabu, namun ia muncul karena ada awan tipis dibalik sinar matahari.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya," gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan. Pelangi yang muncul saat hujan itu memang jarang terjadi. "Seperti judul lagu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap namja tan yang tampak terus menatap pelangi mungil itu.

"_There's a rainbow in the rain_," ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Lagu itu kan?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku suka lagu itu," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap Jongin yang entah kenapa membuat keringat tiba-tiba membasahinya padahal ia tengah menerobos hujan yang dingin. "Tapi rasa sukaku padamu lebih besar dari apa pun."

.

.

.

_Ingin ku berlari, jumpa bidadari _

_Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu.._

Suara derap langkah kaki di lorong sekolah membuat semua orang menatap heran namja yang tengah berlari. Park Chanyeol namanya, tapi tampaknya namja itu lupa peraturan untuk tidak berlari di lorong sekolah. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, namja itu terlihat tengah kebingungan entah mencari apa.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol pada namja yang baru saja keluar dari klub melukis. Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin itu anggota di klub menari bersama sahabatnya Sehun. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," keluh Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Katanya kau ingin menjawab pengakuanku hari ini." Meski perkataannya terdengar jelas tapi sebenarnya nafasnya masih terasa sesak.

"Tenang dulu hyung," ujar Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin yang masih mengusap punggung Chanyeol saat namja berambut cepak itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah terperangah.

Ini memang bukan keinginan Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu refleks sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup telak bibir Jongin. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewati lorong atau tengah bercengkrama di sepanjang lorong menatap keduanya dengan terpaku. Jongin apa lagi.

"Ini yang membuatku menyukaimu," gumam Chanyeol yang malah membuat Jongin tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Hyung sadar tidak?" tanya Jongin sambil membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu sekarang, bukan hanya pada Chanyeol tapi juga pada semua orang yang memergoki Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar mencium bibirnya. "Kau baru saja menciumku." Bisik Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah antara bingung dan kaget.

"Aku baru sadar.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk dahinya. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar saat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Ini mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba atau mungkin terlalu tergesah-gesah. Tapi kesempatan seperti jarang terjadi dua kali. Chanyeol toh menikmati ekspresi terengah Jongin yang ada diatasnya. Atau bagaimana rasanya menyatu dengan Jongin yang sebegitu pasrah dan percayanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi suara desahan dan erangan Jongin merupakan hal yang tidak terduga oleh Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertamakalinya tapi Chanyeol baru pertama kali melakukan ini bersama Jongin, di apartemen namja tan ini pula. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Jongin. Jadi biarkan Jongin yang memegang kendali. Biarkan Jongin yang mengarahkan penisnya masuk ke dalam anus namja tan itu. Biarkan Jongin menerima dan menyerahkan semuanya padanya.

"Apa aku tidak berat?" tanya Jongin yang kini terkapar di atas Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan. Chanyeol menikmati momen ini. Saat Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya dan sesekali tertawa geli karena kedua tangan Chanyeol bermain di atas pantatnya. "Kau punya tato ternyata.." ucap Jongin sambil mengusap dada sebelah kiri Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tatonya tribalnya sendiri yang berbentuk kepala burung elang.

"Ini keren," ucap Jongin sambil mengecup tato milik Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tindakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengusap bahu Jongin dengan tidak kalah lembutnya. "Hanya satu ini kan tattomu?" tanya Jongin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Iya.." ucap Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan Jongin. "Hanya ada satu." Chanyeol mengusap wajah Jongin yang kini tepat berada diatasnya.

"Janji?" tanya Jongin dengan posisi bibir yang sebegitu dekatnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Janji." Bisik Chanyeol saat Jongin mengecup pelan bibirnya. Sontak Chanyeol menahan kepala Jongin untuk melumat bibir bawah Jongin. Sesekali ditengah jilatan dan lumatan, Jongin tampak mendesah kecil saat gigi Chanyeol mengigit kecil bibirnya. Meski kini ciumannya berangsur-angsur turun untuk mengecup bagian tubuh Jongin yang lain, rahang, leher dan berakhir di bahu Jongin.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongin dengan terkejut saat Chanyeol membalikkan posisinya, menjadi Jongin yang ada dibawah. Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Jongin yang membuat namja tan itu kaget dengan keagresifan Chanyeol. Sepertinya, untuk kali ini yang memegang kendali bukan lagi Jongin tapi Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Bisikan kisah yang lucu.. _

_Nyanyikanlah lagu merdumu.._

Chanyeol bilang ia menyukai bibir Jongin. Jadi wajar jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibir Jongin. Tsk, Jongin jadi kelabakan sendiri menghadapi Chanyeol yang mendadak seperti ini. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup menyukai cara Chanyeol mengelumat bibirnya layaknya sebuah permen. Bibir Chanyeol memang lembut dan yah.. memabukkan.

"Stop!" bisik Jongin pelan sambil menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya yang penuh dengan cat minyak. "Tuh kan! Jadi kotor!" seru Jongin dengan kesal saat menemukan seragam Chanyeol yang beberapa sudutnya dipenuhi oleh cet minyak dari tangannya. Yeah, kebiasaan Jongin saat Chanyeol tengah menciumnya, tangannya tidak pernah bisa diam. Entah itu meremas surai Chanyeol atau menyentuh bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang lain.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka menyentuh tubuhku?" goda Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terkesiap kaget. Untuk kedua kalinya Jongin kaget karena ia kini duduk diatas meja. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol memindahkannya dari hadapan kanvas putih masih menjadi misteri. Ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membuat Jongin lupa diri rupanya.

"Bu.. bukan seragammu!" seru Jongin dengan kesal sambil melepas dasi Chanyeol. Tapi yang ia lakukan malah membuat Chanyeol berpikiran lain. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.." keluh Jongin sambil melepas satu persatu kemeja seragam Chanyeol hingga terlepas dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"_Underwear...Lakareh lireywii.. Gih leh byaaa.. Mah ke rehhh.._" Jongin sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar nyanyian Chanyeol yang terdengar aneh. Tapi Chanyeol malah tampak menikmati lagunya sambil menatapnya dengan dalam. "_Underwear... Lapahkreh lehguari… Teh lah keh.. Lah peh reh._." lambat laun wajah Jongin memerah karena sesuatu hal yang aneh. "_Underwe__—ar hmp!__" _Chanyeol langsung menghentikan nyanyiaannya saat Jongin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sekaligus. Kini malah mulut Chanyeol yang belepotan cat minyak.

"Hyung nyanyi apa sih?!" keluh Jongin dengan kesal meski tangannya kini mengambil tisu basah dari kantung celannya untuk membersihkan jari-jarinya dan membersihkan bibir Chanyeol. "Underwear kan celana dalam artinya."

"_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_," ulang Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama meski dengan lirik yang berbeda. "Tadi aku menyanyikannya dengan versi Minions," ujar Chanyeol yang kini malah menutup mata Jongin dengan dasi miliknya. "Kedengarannya lebih greget kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Hyung dilarang melakukan hal aneh di ruang klub orang lain." Ucap Jongin dengan tenang meski matanya di tutup oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu ada di ruang klub ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya menatap Jongin yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kau pindah klub?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu klub lukis," ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraba wajah Chanyeol. Ia bisa menapak apa yang ia pegang. Tulang pipi Chanyeol, bentuk hidung, cekungan mata dan bentuk bibir Chanyeol. "Klub lukis sedang membuat proyek membuat lukisan besar dari berbagai lukisan yang dibuat oleh perwakilan seluruh klub di sekolah ini," ucap Jongin masih sambil meraba wajah Chanyeol. Meski akhirnya telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya berakhir di mulut Chanyeol, jari-jarinya kini dilumat, dijilat dan dimainkan oleh lidah seorang anggota klub music. "Yixing-hyung dari klubmu juga ikut membantu."

"…"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjilat jari-jariku?"

"Sampai kau mendesah mungkin.." ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Jongin menarik tangannya untuk menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu malah tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Dasar gila!" keluh Jongin sambil melepas ikatan dasi Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya. Chanyeol tentu tertawa karena kini wajah Jongin memerah hingga telinga.

.

.

.

_Merah kuning jingga dan ungu_

_Sapukan warna dalam 'gaunku'_

Menurut Jongin, kepribadian Chanyeol itu memiliki banyak warna layaknya pelangi. Tapi mungkin Jongin tidak tahu, Chanyeol bisa seperti ini karena Jongin. Ah! Terkadang saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menemukan Jongin tengah menari di ruang klubnya, melihatnya saja cukup membuat Chanyeol juga ingin menari. Meski tidak sehebat Jongin, Chanyeol tetap ingin menari bersama Jongin.

"Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengambil snack yang sejak tadi di makan oleh Yixing. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yixing yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dan ia baru sadar sudah mengambil snack milik Yixing.

"Sudah bilang pada kekasihmu, kalau kau akan dispen selama seminggu untuk mengikuti turnamen?" tanya Yixing sambil merebut snacknya kembali yang membuat Chanyeol mebelalakan matanya. Yah, keduanya mengikuti turnamen meski membawa nama negara Korea Selatan di kancah internasional, padahal Yixing berkebangsaan China. Bisa dibilang Yixing itu semacam anggota naturalisasi mungkin, ah! tapi Yixing masih SMA atau mungkin Yixing membawa negara China juga, tapi Yixing kan tidak bermain solo tapi bermain piani bersamanya. Tsk, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti sebenarnya. "Dan jangan lupa bilang, kalau kita berbagi kamar juga." Ucapan Yixing kali ini membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun cara Yixing menatapnya membuat Chanyeol mengerti maksud Yixing,

"Jongin bukan Sehun, Xing." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dulu ia pernah menjadi sasaran kecemburuan Sehun karena ia harus menjadi partner Yixing untuk memainkan piano bersama. Karena ia dan Yixing memang dikenal sebagi duo pianis.

"Tapi yang namanya cemburu tetap saja merepotkan." Ucap Yixing sambil meninggalakan Chanyeol untuk kembali berlatih memainkan pianonya.

Saran dari Yixing membuat Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya. Dan reaksi Jongin adalah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya kalau ia tidak bilang bisa lebih gawat lagi reaksi Jongin. Tapi kemudian tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Serius, kadang Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin. Ia juga ingin melihat Jongin cemburu.

"Asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yixing-hyung, aku rasa tidak apa-apa," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya. Tapi Chanyeol tampak tersenyum mendengarnya dan memilih duduk tepat di depan bangku Jongin yang kosong. Karena ini memang waktunya untuk pulang. Ah, Jongin memang tidak bisa jujur. Perkataannya seolah mengkhawatirkan Yixing tapi kenyataannya pasti bukan itu. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jongin itu pemalu ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya. Jika Jongin suka menyapukan berbagai warna pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol lebih menyukai warna merah untuk Jongin. Seperti rona merah malu atau rona merah karena kesal dan marah di wajah Jongin. "Jongin sini.. sini.." ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Tapi Jongin hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan kerutan di dahi. "Sini hyung peluk, nanti selama seminggu kau mungkin rindu dengan pelukan hyung."

Chanyeol pikir Jongin akan menggeplak kepalanya atau menatapnya dengan jengah. Ternyata, Jongin malah benar-benar mendatanginya dan masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menepuk kepala belakang Jongin. Ah~ Chanyeol suka dengan wangi shampoo yang Jongin pakai.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku," ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol kaget. "Jaga kesehatanmu," ucap Jongin lagi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Jongin. "Dan jangan memelukku terlalu erat."

"Eh?"

"Kau membuatku sesak nafas." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang tenggelam di dada Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin, Chanyeol tahu cukup dari telinga Jongin yang memerah. Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ah~ Jonginnya mencoba untuk lebih jujur. Tapi cara Jongin malah membuat Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Jongin. "Hyung!" erang Jongin dengan kesal.

"Jongin yang pemalu benar-benar imu—t.. Akh!" keluh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Ah ya, Chanyeol lupa kalau Jongin tidak suka dipanggil imut.

.

.

.

"Merindukan Chanyeolmu?" tanya Sehun saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub dan menemukan Jongin tengah menatap handphonenya. Sehun kini tampak menatap jendela ruang klub dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Kapan hujan berhenti?" Berdua saja di ruang klub ternyata cukup menakutkan. Padahal keduanya masih betah diam di dalam ruang klub untuk menanti kekasihnya masing-masing yang akan pulang dari Jepang. Karena keduanya pasti diantar ke sekolah dulu baru pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Dulu aku pernah melihatmu hujan-hujanan dengan Yixing-hyung," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, menggoda Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan heran. "Setahuku kau paling anti dengan hujan."

"Memang," ucap Sehun sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi aku bertemu dengan Yixing dan mendapatkan dia saat hujan juga," ujar Sehun masih mengamati titik hujan yang menempel di jendela. "Aku lumayan menyukai hujan berkat Yixing." (_ada yang udah baca fanfic HunLay yang Love Means?_)

"Ah~ Sehun sangat menyukai Yixing-hyung ya?" tanya Jongin yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti celotehan anak kecil oleh Sehun. Jadi Sehun malah tertawa bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sama seperti Jongin yang menyukai Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun yang juga membuat Jongin tertawa.

Jadi untuk menghalau rasa takut dan suara petir yang menyambar keduanya lebih memilih untuk menyalakan musik dan membuat koreografi tarian. Jongin rasa tidak ada salahnya membuat koreografi tarian sederhana untuk menanti hujan berhenti sekaligus menanti kedatangan Chanyeol. Meski menunggu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk setiap orang. Tapi tarian keduanya terhenti saat seseorang memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Jelas Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan orang yang sudah ia tunggu diam diambang pintu. Berdiri dengan sebegitu kalemnya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Hai, Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol. Yup, itu Park Chanyeol. Dibandingkan untuk mengamati Yixing dan Sehun yang sudah bersenda gurau sambil tertawa atau protes dengan gaya Chanyeol yang mencoba sok keren dihadapannya. Jongin lebih memilih untuk berlari menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memeluk namja jangkung itu. "Woh!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Namun ia tertawa kecil saat merasakan tangan Jongin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan disana?" tanya Jongin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya meski dengan tangan yang tidak terlepas sama sekali.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa gemas sekali melihat tatapan Jongin. "Ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang memintaku untuk menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Serius, Chanyeol meraras tatapan Jongin seolah mengatakan 'cepat cium aku'.

"Aku memang menginginkannya." Ucap Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah kecupan kecil dari Chanyeol. Kenapa hanya kecupan? karena didepannya ada pasangan lain yang tampak tidak mau diganggu. Meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali melumat bibir Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi manja seperti ini, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Jongin dengan gemas. Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk menempelkan pipinya tepat di depan dada Chanyeol. Entahlah ia malu sendiri untuk menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

"Karena aku merindukanmu dan selalu berharap kau cepat kembali."

_Ingin ku menari, hingga kau sembunyi_

_Rindu pelangiku datang lagi.. _

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Hahahaha gimana?

Ngeh gak, kalo lirik lagu ini tuh **lagu anak-anak** yang dinyanyiin **Sherina** waktu di film **Petualangan Sherina**? Hahahahahaha


End file.
